Skyrim: Alice
Alice (Sometimes referred to as "Ally") is a female Imperial who served legate in the Imperial Legion stationed in Skyrim and as the leader of the Dawnguard who joins K'joor on his journey. She serves as the group's 'tank' and overall melee support in combat, often choosing to go head first into combat with a shield and weapon. Appearance Alice appears to be a young Imperial with reddish-brown (Later changed to chestnut brown) hair and green eyes. She appears to have no visible scars around her body. Background Although an Imperial, her back story suggests she was born somewhere in Skyrim. She had a stigma against vampires and joined the Dawnguard in combating the vampire threat and later on befriended the daughter of the leader of the Volkihar vampires, Serana, and managed to stop a prophecy by the vampires which was planned to block out the sun and saved all of Skyrim from the vampire threat. When her mother was killed by Stormcloak rebels, she decided to join the Imperial Legion (Whether or not she joined the Dawnguard before or after her mother was killed is still undecided) to exact revenge on Ulfric and every single Stormcloak there was. She quickly rose through the ranks and eventually became a legate after freeing several forts from Stormcloak control doing several missions for the legion. During one point in her adventure, she contracts vampirism, which may suggest that her stigma against vampires had faded during that time. She also married Lisette, the local tavern bard in Solitude, whom she had a nice relationship with up to until the second season. At one point, she had become Molag Bal's champion, wielding his mace as her weapon of choice. It is not known whether his influence on her still exists, but she still wields his mace to this day. She later meets K'joor while resting in the Winking Skeever and joins him on his journey, though she doesn't help him pay off the debt. Since then she has been a valuable ally to K'joor, accompanying him to almost every mission up to until they managed to free K'joor's family. After the group had gone their separate ways, it can be assumed that she stayed at Fort Dawnguard to help assess the new situation and help combat it Skills and Abilities *'Sword and Board Combat' - She is shown to be talented at fighting with a one handed weapon and a shield, choosing these to be her weapon of choice when fighting. *'Archery' - Alice is shown to also be good at wielding a crossbow (As shown in the Dawnguard playthrough), though this is not seen during the main storyline videos. *'Enthusiasm '- She is known to charge into battle, fending off enemies herself while getting support from her allies. Equipment During her Dawnguard playthough, she wore the standard Dawnguard armor for most of the playthrough. In her vanilla playthrough, she wore the heavy imperial armor set, which would later become her standard armor in the series. Her weapon of choice is a modified version of Molag Bal's mace. During the Dawnguard playthrough she acquired the "Roger Brown" a dwarven crossbow that Alice made her primary ranged weapon.